


October 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Our usual afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered by Supergirl.





	October 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Our usual afternoon,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered by Supergirl after they defeated a Metropolis villain.

THE END


End file.
